


let me take you back home

by hypersexualdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Sweet Sex, making sure ur partner is okay is IMPORTANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersexualdun/pseuds/hypersexualdun
Summary: “Tyler.”Josh's voice is soft, so soft.





	let me take you back home

**Author's Note:**

> if u call this sin im haunting ur house

“Tyler.”

Josh's voice is soft, so soft. 

Tyler stills his fingers inside of Josh. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Tyler, I need, I need…” Josh's eyes are slightly glazed over. 

“Shh, its okay, I got you.” Tyler resumes his gentle fingering. They've been like this for at least an hour, Tyler opening Josh up slowly and carefully while Josh twitches and begs. 

Tyler's teasing, and Josh knows it and hates it and secretly loves it. 

“Please.” Josh gasps. His cock is hard and flushed. Tyler's amazed that Josh hasn't cum without permission yet. 

“Let me think.” Tyler just barely brushes Josh's prostate. Josh is loose, so loose, Tyler could just slip inside with barely any lube. 

Josh can only moan and squirm in response. 

Tyler gently, slowly withdraws his fingers. “Alright baby.”

Josh's excited babbling mostly consists of “Tyler” and “please” and “need”, brain so deep in subspace and body so taught with arousal that those are the only words he knows. 

Maybe Tyler went a little too far with teasing. Maybe Josh is a little too far gone. 

“Josh.” Tyler cups Josh's cheek with the hand that wasn't in his ass a minute ago. “Look at me.” 

Josh tries to get his eyes to focus on Tyler and manages it after a couple moments. 

“What's your name, baby?”

“Josh.” Josh chokes out. “Tyler, please…”

“Shh.” Tyler kisses him gently. “Need you safe and grounded first. Need you to know what's going on.”

Josh's hands move to cling at Tyler's wrist. “Okay. Here. Okay.” Focusing on Tyler's face seems to be bringing him back. 

“There you go, words are good.” Tyler kisses Josh's forehead, Josh's cheeks, the tip of Josh's nose. “Doing good.”

“I want you.” Josh is more coherent, a little less lost in the hazy world of subspace. “Need you.”

Tyler can tell Josh is safe, that continuing won't be taking advantage of him. “Of course.”

Tyler only has to lube himself up a little in order to slide inside of Josh, moving his hips slow. Josh is still reduced to a moaning mess, fingernails digging into Tyler shoulders. 

They come one after another, safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
